squall goes to school
by chosen dark king
Summary: squall and all the characters from final fantasy dissidia I've put in the story are students.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Laguna" said squall as he walked in his class room, then the Teacher walked up to him.

"Mr. Leonhart" the principal would like to have a word with you." The Teacher said, squall was wide eyed.

"O-Okay." Said squall as he left to the principal's office.

(Principal's office)

squall was now inside his office, he gulped and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me sir?" squall asked.

"Yes take a seat." The principal said, squall took a seat.

"You see you're being transferred to another school." The principal said, squall was wide eyed.

"What? why?" squall asked stunned.

"Well you're not supposed to be in this school." The Principal said.

"Okay what's this school called anyway?" squall asked.

"Shibusen." The Principal said.

"What kind of school is that?" squall asked really confused.

"It's a school for students in training in weapons." The principal said seriously.

"Wow that sounds pretty interesting." squall said interested.

"I'm glad to see that you're interested." The principal said happily.

"Well I guess I get ready for this school." squall said as he got up from his seat.

"Good luck Mr. Leonhart." The principal said.

"Thank you sir." squall said as he left.

(At home)

" Squall are you almost done in there?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah coming!" squall said as he got his things for his trip, he came down the stairs with his luggage with him Laguna and zidane were in the living room, squall walked up to them.

"Good luck squall be careful okay?" Zidane said.

"I'll be fine zidane." squall said with a grin.

"Don't do anything stupid okay?" Laguna said.

"Okay Laguna!" squall said, he walked to the taxi.

"Bye everyone." squall said a little sad.

"Will miss you squall!" Bartz said with a wave.

"Don't get into trouble okay squall?" Lightning said while waving.

"Good luck squall." Bartz said while waving, and with that squall went inside the taxi and drove away.

(Air Port)

squall paid the cab driver and went in the air port and got on the plane, he sat right down and was off to his new school.

(Death City)

squall got out of the plane, he was stunned at how bizarre this place was, the whole place was cartoonish and strange, even the moon was smiling like something from a cartoon he saw in an animated movie.

(Meanwhile)

A figure was on a building, the figure smiled.

(Later)

Note: squall can fly and use his hp attacks (except blast zone) with his hands.

"Wow this place is like something from a comic book." squall thought out load, then he noticed someone in front of him, it was a guy he didn't look normal.

"Hey you!" squall yelled for the man's attenuation, the man turned to see him.

'Who the hell is that?' squall thought, the man ran trowed him in full speed, he Dodge rolled out of the way.

"that was close." squall said but the man ran after him.

"Okay you wanna fight I'll give you a fight!" squall yelled as he got ready to use his hp attacks.

(Meanwhile)

The figure's eyes widened in excitement.

"Whoa!" Was all the figure said impressed.

(Later)

squall punched the man in the face hard as he could, the man went flying to a wall.

"Is that all you got?" squall joked as the being was knocked out, he walked up to it, when squall was close enough the man punched him with such great force that he flew to a wall behind him, he was shocked.

"Who the hell is that guy?" squall said.

"I won't die here?" squall said but then someone kicked him in the face knocked him out, he was shocked, it was a girl.

"Who are you?" squall said surprised as hell, The girl turned to face him, She was beautiful, she was an Asian girl, she had short brown hair, blue eyes she wore a red tank top, and short blue jean shorts, she also had red and black shoes.

"Hiya squall -San the name's Anko!" The girl said.

"You know my name?" squall asked really confused.

"Yup I'm your weapon!" The girl named Anko said, his eyes widened.

squall was confused at what this girl meant by "Weapon."

"What do you mean by weapon?" squall asked still confused.

"I'll explain latter!" The girl named Anko said as she charged at the man, squall tried to warn her, but was cut off and speechless as the girl transformed her hand into his gun blade's front, what the hell is this girl his gunblade.

'Whoa!' squall thought amazed, This girl was fast as was she beating the crap out of the man as she slashed at him with her blade hand.

"Is that all you got?" Anko said as she dodged the attack, The man slashed back at her but she did a back flip out of the way, squall was amazed at how agile she was.

"I want power!" Man yelled, he kept slashing at her, Than Anko slipped and fell on her bottom, The man was coming at her, but then a fire ball came out of nowhere and hit him which made him fly and then Anko saw squall flying, she was surprised.

"You alright?" squall asked as he held his hand to her.

"Yeah thanks now let's do this." Anko said as she took his hand and transformed into gunblade before his eyes, squall looked at it in amazement.

"Whoa." squall said.

"Just don't stand there!" A voice yelled, squall was looking all over the place for who said that then he saw the reflection of Anko on the blade, his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" squall said surprised .

"You idiot stop the monster already!" Anko yelled, squall nodded his head in agreement, and charged at the evil human with full speed so did the man, he slashed at the man, he dodged his attack and squall held on to the blade with all might and charged at the man, he kicked him in the face, he did a back flip and landed gracefully on the ground, and the man was stunned at what just happen.

"NOW!" Anko reflection yelled.

"Right!" squall said as he charged at the man with his Revolver Drive and killed him where he was standing, he disappeared and a red orb floated were the man once stood, Anko transformed back into her human form and swallowed the red orb whole.

"What was that you just swallowed?" squall asked a little grossed out.

"It's a Kishin egg, you know an evil human soul." Anko said, his eyes widened.

"What? a human soul?" squall asked.

"Yup! now let's get going!" Anko said as she took a head start.

"Why do you have to eat those?" squall asked Anko.

"Well for starters, I need them to become a Death Scythe." Anko said bluntly.

"Death Scythe?" squall asked confused.

"Wow you're so clueless, I don't know why Shinigami-sama wants you?" Anko said.

"Shinigami-sama, he's the one in charge of that school Shibusen right?" squall asked, Anko Nodded.

"Hey? by the way, how did you use rough divine without using me?" Anko asked.

"Oh that!" squall said as he formed a ball of energy on my right hand and in the same color as the thunder barret "That happened when I arrived here!"

"really?" Anko said as she stared at it in awe.

"Well let's get some were to sleep I'm tired YAWN!" Anko said as she stretched her arms, squall was blushing at how big her chest was, he put his right hand on his head to keep from bad thoughts, and Anko noticed this.

"What are you looking at pervert!" Anko yelled, squall's eyes widened.

"Oh Nothing I'm tried too that's all" squall lied, Anko sweat dropped.

"Whatever lets go." Anko said as she led the way to an apartment.

(The Apartment)

squall and Anko were inside the Apartment that Anko got the two of them, the place was nice.

"Anko I just want to thank you for saving my butt today." squall said as he laid on the bed.

"No prob, you are my meister after all." Anko said as she laid on the bed next to squall.

"Meister? What is a meister?" squall asked.

"A weapons partner." Anko said.

"ok." I said.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" Anko said as she went to the first bed next to mine.

"Okay." Squall said as he laid back on his bed starring at the ceiling, he felt anger in the pit of his stomach.

'Don't worry Anko I promise I will never leave you, I promise.' Squall thought to himself and went to sleep.

(Next day)

Squall was fast asleep, then he hered the alarm clock, he covered his ears with his pillow, then he smashed the clock.

"Yawn! oh crap I'm going to be late!" Squall thought as he ran to the bathroom, his nose started to bleed at what he saw. he saw Anko, she was naked, she had a towel cover up most of her body, her huge breasts were barely covered up, her beautiful skin was so shine and pale as the winter snow, then a huge popping vein appeared on her forehead, she kicked Squall to a wall.

"You Idiot!" Anko yelled.

'cute...' Squall thought dazed.

Squall and Anko were heading to Shibusen, when they finally made it, the place was amazingly bizarre, like something from a fantasy movie, and Squall's mouth was wide open.

"This place...is Shibusen!" Squall said wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

(shibusen)

Squall and Anko went inside the room, the place was full of mirrors, clouds, windows and crosses, the whole place was strange, then a huge black figure with a skull shaped mask and huge white hands was in front of them.

"Oh hello Mr. Leonhart it's nice meeting you here, and I see one of my students has found you as well." Shinigami said referring to Anko with a goofy tone.

"Whoa!" Squall said speechless as he stared at Shinigami in awe.

" Squall don't be rude!" Anko yelled, Squall covered his ears, Shinigami sweat dropped at this.

"O-Oh yeah I'm sorry It's nice meeting you to as well Shinigami-sama!" Squall bowed in respect to shinigami, Shinigami giggled at this.

"It's quite alright people always get amazed by seeing me the first, You're a good man young Leonhart." Shinigami said.

"Wow thank you seem pretty cool yourself!" Squall said with a smile, he and Shinigami both laughed, Anko sweat dropped.

'Wow is it me or do they seem very alike?' Anko thought bored expression.

"Father?" A voice yelled, Squall and Shinigami turned and saw a young boy, the boys hair was black with three white lines going across one half of his hair, he had gold colored eyes and wore a black suit with white rectangles on his business jacket.

"Oh yes, Squall Leonhart this is my son Death the kid." Shinigami introduced.

'Death the kid that's a wired name, and did he say...son?' Squall thought.

" Squall wake up!" Anko said as she nudged him on the shoulder.

"oh sorry I was just in my thoughts, so he's your son really?" Squall said as he stared at them both.

"Yes, He's a meister to as well, and I think he would love to show you around the school, is it okay with you son?" Shinigami asked happily, Kid nodded.

"Wow thanks!" Squall said happily.

"Follow me." Kid said as he left, Squall and Anko followed him

(Out side)

Out side Kid's weapons were waiting for him, They were sisters, also known as the Thompson sisters, Patty and Liz, When Kid walked up to them they noticed something.

"Who's he?" Patty said while giggling.

"I'm Squall Leonhart I'm new here, Kid offered to show me around the school." Squall said scratching the back of his head.

"HAHAHA Squall that's a cute name!" Patty said while laughing, Squall blushed at the comment then he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see the oldest sister.

"Don't be embarrassed she's always like this, By the way I'm Liz Thompson and this is my little sister Patty." Liz introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both." Squall said happily.

"YAHOO!" A voice yelled everyone looked up to see a boy on one of the parts of the school building, he had sky blue spiky hair resembling a star with green eyes, he wore a sleeveless black funneled collared shirt with a design on the right side of his shirt, silver pants with black fabric on the bottom of his pants and black and silver boats, he also had a tattoo of star on his right shoulder, Then a young sweet looking woman with long black hair that was tied into a long ponytail and beautiful pale skin and indigo eyes, she wore a dress that had a star on the right side of her chest with a silt on the end of her skirt, she also wore a black scarf on her neck and a black stocking on her right leg with white boats, they jumped back down were the others were, the boy landed on his face while the young woman landed on her feet gracefully , then the blue haired boy got up quickly on his feet and walked up to Squall.

"The name's Black Star and this is my partner Tsubaki, and I will one day surpass god and become the greatest ninja assassin who ever lived HAHAHA!" The boy named Black*Star said with pride pointed to himself, Tsubaki rolled her eyes at Black*Stars behavior, Squall smiled.

"I'm Squall Leonhart it's nice to meet you." Squall said as he bowed down to them, Black*Star and Tsubaki did the same, and then they all went inside the school for the tour.

(Shibusen)

The school was full of all kinds of kids all from all around the world, Squall was amazed at how big the inside was, Kid was talking about symmetry which was kind of getting annoying, everyone knew that Kid took symmetry very seriously, then we came upon two more students, the first was a girl with green eyes and ash blonde hair tide into pigtails, she also wore a black long trench coat, underneath she wore a schoolgirl uniform and black boots with white buckles on them, the second was a boy with red crimson eyes and silver spiky white hair and wore a head band with stickers on it, he also wore a yellow and black jacket, brown/red pants and yellow and black shoes, he seemed to have a bored expression on his face.

"Yo Soul!" Black*Star greeted.

"What's up Black*Star!" Soul greeted as they both high five each other, then the two noticed Squall.

"Is this the new guy that everyone was talking about?" Soul asked while looking at Squall.

"Yeah I'm Squall leonhart." Squall introduced.

"Nice to meet ya, cool jacket!" Soul said with a grin.

"Thanks!" Squall said since he was wearing the same outfit he wore in the game final fantasy dissidea duodesum 012.

"I'm Maka Albarn this is my partner Soul." Maka introduced.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Squall said.

"You need some help with the tour?" Maka asked happily.

"Sure I really appreciate that." Squall said embarrassed, he and the others were walking through the school, he also noticed girls starring at him, some were actually giggling, he couldn't figure out what they were saying but Anko seemed to know what they were saying.

"Wow is that the new guy?" One girl said.

"Yeah he's really cute!" Another girl said with a blush on her face, this really got Anko's attention and she glared at the two girls, two of the girls stepped back with nervous looks on their faces.

"What's her problem?" One girl said, the other girl shrugged.

Squall, Anko and the gang were showing all the stuff that the DWMA had to offer, Squall was amazed at everything in this school, then he also noticed his head was slightly heavy, a cat was on top of his head, he took the cat off his head and held the cat to his eye level, the weirdest thing was the cat was warring a wired looking witches hat, Maka eyes widened and glared at the cat.

"Blair where the hell did you come from?" Maka yelled at the cat

"Sorry I just wanted to meet your new friends Meow!" The cat named Blair said, Squall eyes widened, did this cat just talked, then a huge puff of purple smoke appeared around the cat, the cat was replaced by a beautiful young woman, with huge breasts and a hourglass figure with purple hair with each side curled up into spirals and yellow/gold eyes, she wore a witches dress that had a mini skirt thing going on with it and long black thigh high boats with the toes curled up as well and long sleeves and a wired looking collar on her neck that resembled a pumpkin, I blushed madly at how big her breasts was, Blair smiled at Squall.

"Your so cute!" Blair said as she hugged Squall and smothered him with her breasts, Soul and Black*Star noses started to bleed, Tsubaki was shocked and Maka and Anko were really pissed off at this act.

"Let him go your suffocating him!" Maka yelled.

"But he's so cute!" Blair said with a cat like grin on her face.

"Now!" Maka and Anko yelled.

"Aww okay." Blair said as she sadly let me go, Squall gasped for air with his face as red as a tomato.

"Blair's Sorry." Blair said cutely with a cat like grin on her face.

"It's okay" Squall said with a smile.

"This is Blair she's me and Soul's roommate." Maka introduced.

"Is she a witch or something?" Squall asked confused.

"No she's a cat." Soul said as he recovered from his nose bleed, Squall's eyes widened.

"A CAT?" he yelled.

"Meow see!" Blair said as she took off her witch hat that reveled her cat ears.

"I did not see that coming, that's pretty cool!" Squall said shocked.

Blair giggled at Squall's comment.

"I'm Squall Leonhart it's nice to meet you Blair!" Squall said.

"It's nice to meet you to cutie." Blair said as she kissed Squall on the forehead, he blushed and smiled at this act, this only enraged Anko, and with that she hit him on the head hard, Blair was confused at what happened.

"Get your head out of the gutter you pervert!" Anko yelled, then the bell rung.

"I guess that's the bell?" Squall said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah we better hurry or will be late." Anko said, and everyone went to class.

"Bye Blair!" Squall said as a faded blush on his cheeks as he left with the others .

"Bye cutie!" Blair said with a wave.

'Men...'Anko and Maka thought as they headed for class.


	3. Chapter 3

(Class crescent moon)

All the students were at their seat, Dr. Stein was a man with gray hair and wore glasses, he also had bolts stinking out of his head which he was turning, he wore a white long lab jacket with stitches on it and his whole body, and he was also on a rolling chair.

"Good morning class!" Stein greeted, all the students greeted back.

"I like to introduce a new student in our class here today." Stein said, then Squall and Anko walked into the class room, Squall had a nervous look on his face.

"Hi I'm Squall Leonhart! And this is my partner Anko, it's really a great honor being here!" Squall said with a smile, then Dr. Stein noticed something strange.

"Mr. Leonhart?" Stein asked.

"Yeah?" Squall answered.

"why is there a star on your right glove?" Stein asked with curiosity but also noticed the gloves.

"Oh yeah the star on my right glove isn't normal it holds my power over space time." Squall said with pride, everyone in the class room was now more curious than ever.

"space time? what does it do?" One student asked.

"Let me show ya!" Squall said with an egotistical manner as he took off the glove reveling his space time powers increasing his speed, strength, stealth, and power.

he flew with such amazing agility and stealth, he landed gracefully on the ground covering it again, everyone was speechless.

"D-Did he just gain extra speed?" Soul asked speechless.

"I can't believe it such agility and stealth that was amazing." Tsubaki said amazed.

"Impressive." Maka said astonished.

Anko was wide eyed at what just happened.

'Whoa! I never knew he could do that.' Anko thought with a blush.

"Incredible, you must very experienced with this power, huh Squall?" Stein said coolly, Squall nodded.

"Yeah and I can use some energy attacks when using it, but it very powerful and I'm the only one that can use it without being controlled by it." Squall said with a serious tone telling them his history with the space time power, everyone was wide eyed at this knowing that he had trouble with it.

"what?" Maka wide eyed "really?"

"Yeah pretty much!" Squall said with a grin.

"Well let's start class shall we?" Stein said as class started, Squall and Anko took their seats.

When class was over everyone went to the Mission bulletin board for any new missions, Squall was very excited for his first mission in Shibusen, but then something made him very worried.

"Unknown, no evil humans?" Black*Star said confused as to what was on the mission board, and the whole soul team seem to be confused as well.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Squall said as he narrowed his eyes and made his hand into a fist.

(In the alleyways of Death City)

A figure of a women was walking down the ally of Death City, the women wore a red shirt and white pants and she had black wings.

"HAHAH I finally found you Squall." The women said with an evil grin.

Laguna and Lightning were taking a walk through town. It was a beautiful night they were also wondering how Squall was doing in his new school. they were worried about me at first but they knew that I would be safe with his new power over space time, then Lightning got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"What's wrong Lightning?" Laguna asked while looking at the road.

"I-I don't know but something is not right, I can feel it." Lightning said in a serious tone.

"Well lets go see Tidus and see if he can help?" Laguna suggested.

"Okay." Lightning agreed, and ran to Tidus' house.

(Tidus' house)

Laguna and Lightning were now at Tidus' house and was now tracking down for the mysterious being them, then the unimaginable happened.

"Ultamicha is at Death City, oh no Squall's there we have to help him!" Lightning yelled with worry.

"Lightning calm down Squall will come up with something, right?" Laguna asked Tidus.

"We gotta try to get to Death City before she finds Squall."Tidus said while thinking.

"There's no time she might kill him like she did when we first met her!" Lightning yelled.

"I Think our powers can help." Zidane suggested.

"oh yea?" Lightning said.

"Well you see guys I never told anyone this but I use to go to Shibusen." Zidane said with a grin.

"WHAT?" Lightning and Laguna yelled in unison.

(Later)

Zidane explained everything to them about his years in the Academy, Laguna and Lightning were speechless.

"So you're saying that this school is for students that are trained with these weapons that take the form of humans, and fight of evil sprites and...Humans?" Laguna asked shocked as hell, Zidane nodded.

"I use to be a meister there, but when my weapon sacrificed himself to save me I left the school and came back here." Zidane said sadly.

"So that's the reason why Squall's at the school?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Zidane said.

"Who was your weapon?" Laguna asked.

"His name was Sai. We were partners in the academy a long time ago, were best friends." Zidane said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lightning apologized.

"It not your fault." Zidane said with a smile.

"Well let's get going before Ultamicha finds Squall!" Lightning yelled.

"Right!" Laguna and Zidane agreed, they all headed out of the house and flew to my location, It was a long ride but Zidane helped them find the place.

(Death City)

Squall and the Soul gang were on their new mission to find this unknown threat and stop it before anything bad happens, Black*Star broke the silence.

"So what this unknown monster anyway?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know but I can sense something but it's neither a witch or a human," Maka said "It's something but I don't know what."

"Stop!" Squall said as he stopped the group, Anko was now worried.

"Squall -san what's wrong?" Anko asked, then Squall's eyes widened.

"I-It can't be," Squall said shocked "It just can't!"

"It can." A voice answered, Squall and the others looked up to see a women in red shirt, white pants, and black wings Squall was now shocked.

"Squall -kun who is that?" Tsubaki asked frightened at this women's appearance.

"Ultamicha." Squall said with anger bowling inside him.

"Who?" Soul asked confused.

"Ultamicha she's an eagle." Squall said, everyone's eyes widened.

"EAGLE!" The soul group yelled in utter shock.

"yes she is." Squall said with anger inside me

"Well well well I see you haven't forgotten me." Ultamicha said with a crazed grin on her face.

"How can I forget you almost killed me!" Squall yelled.

"Hahaha If only your stupid friends was out of the way, I could have killed you now give me your crystal!" Ultamicha yelled.

"Over my dead body, Anko!" Squall yelled.

"Right!" Anko said as she transformed into Squall's gunblade, he grabbed it and held it ready to attack.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled, Tsubaki nodded and transformed into chain scythe, Black*Star was in battle stance.

"Soul, transform!" Maka yelled.

"Gotcha." Soul said as he transformed into a scythe, Maka was ready to battle.

"Patty! Liz! Transform!" Kid yelled.

"Okay!" Patty said giggling.

"Right!" Liz said, they both transformed into Kid's Demon twin guns, Kid garbed the guns and was now ready to shoot at the evil human, and Ultamicha laughed at this she wasn't even a little bit frightened.

"They are so amusing, I think a might like this." Ultamicha said with a grin as she readied her powers in battle, then a whole bunch of evil humans were walking trowed the group, this was shocking to the gang.

"W-What is this?" Tsubaki reflection said shocked at how many there were.

"I made a deal with them that I'll give human souls in return to bring you to me Squall!" Ultamicha said while laughing, this only made Squall even more anger.

"You bastard!" Squall yelled as he charged at her with revolver drive.

"Time to die!" Ultamicha yelled as she collided it with her knights axe attack which caused in explosion.

" Squall!" Maka yelled to see if he was alright. but then one of the evil humans punched her which made her fly and hit a wall hard, Soul was shocked.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, Maka got up and was ready to fight.

"I want your power!" The evil human yelled.

"Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled as she charged at the evil human with all her speed.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were in a heap of trouble, they were surrounded by them. Tsubaki was now worried.

"Black*Star were surrounded," Tsubaki asked "What do we do?"

"We just have to fight!" Black*Star yelled as he charged at them with his chain scythe, he took out 5 of them, but they were more coming to him.

'Damn it!' Black*Star yelled in his thoughts.

Kid was shooting every single one of them, but more just kept coming.

"This is not good." Liz said with a worried face.

"This is fun!" Patty said while giggling, Kid and Liz sweat dropped at her comment.

"They just keep coming!" Kid yelled frustrated, he used his skateboard to hover above them and started shooting at them at the same time.

"I hope Squall's doing okay." Liz said worried about the new kid.

(with Squall and Ultamicha)

Squall and Ultamicha were going at it for a while now, Squall dogged her attacks and so did Ultamicha. Squall was losing.

" Squall!" Anko yelled for Squall, Squall was panting heavily now. Ultamicha laughed at this.

"HAHAHA There's no way you can defeat me!" Ultamicha said with a crazy grin on her face.

"Anko..." Squall yelled for her attention.

"W-What is it?" Anko answered.

"Find a place to hide now!" Squall demanded.

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU!" Anko yelled with tears running down her cheeks, Squall was shocked by this. Anko was crying for him.

"Anko? What's wrong?" Squall asked confused at this.

"I-I just can't let him hurt you please let me stay and fight with you?" Anko said.

"I don't want you to get hurt ether," Squall began "she's too powerful she won't show any mercy!"

Anko stared at Squall in shock.

"Please do as I say please?" Squall asked her, Anko nodded her head and transformed into her human form.

"Be careful Squall." Anko said as she kissed him on the lips, Squall was shocked at this.

"W-What was that for?" Squall asked blushing.

"For being there for me no matter what, thank you." Anko said while blushing.

"No problem it's what I do." Squall said with a smile, Anko ran away from the fight. Now him and Ultamicha were the only ones left.

"Now where were we? Oh yes die Squall!" Ultamicha yelled as she charged at Squall.

Squall removed the gloves and used the ex mode then a huge flash of light blinded everyone who saw it, when the light faded; Squall's right arm was replaced by a claw similar to lionsheart

(Meanwhile)

The Soul gang were amazed at what Squall had just transformed his arm into.

"A claw with blue blades that's new." Soul said wide eyed.

"Wow! Squall has a lot of tricks up his sleeves." Maka said with admiration, she was dogging and blocking the evil human's attacks .

"Pump-pumpkin! Pump-pumpkin! HALLOWEEN CANNON!" A voice yelled a huge pumpkin cannonball hit the army of evil humans and killed them with a massive expulsion erupted, Maka covered her eyes from the expulsion and when the expulsion cleared she saw that Blair came to the fight.

"BLAIR!" Soul yelled.

"Blair what the hell you doing here!" Maka yelled.

"What? I want to fight too and besides, Squall is here!" Blair said with hearts in her eyes " He's hot!"

Maka and Soul sweat dropped.

(Back to the fight)

"Nice so much strength I like that." Ultamicha said as she got back up from getting blasted to a wall by Squall's thunder barret.

"well leave my friends alone or I will show you what it means to feel true fear!" Squall said

(Meanwhile)

Anko was shocked at Squall's threat to Ultamicha.

"Wow he's even more serious then before." Anko said to herself.

(Back to the fight)

"Okay then lets finish this!" Ultamicha yelled as she charged straight at Squall.

"NOW IT'S GETTING INTERESTING!" Squall yelled as he charged at Ultamicha, they were beating each other to a pulp, Squall dogged Ultamicha's attacks then Squall jumped back and pounced at her and did a claw uppercut up in the air. Squall jumped up in the air and used the fire barret he hit Ultamicha with a barrage of super fast fire blast on her in which caused her to hit the ground so hard that a crater was made, the soul group was shocked at this.

"HAD ENOUGH YET ?" Squall yelled as he cracked his knuckles, Ultamicha got up from the crater.

"you'll pay for that." Ultamicha said with a grin, then she made a static of electricity, and Squall was caught in it. The soul gang was shocked more than ever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Squall yelled in pain.

"SQUALL!" The soul group yelled as Squall was in danger.

"Good bye Squall." Ultamicha said with an evil grin, but then a raiser gale, a satellite laser, and a symbol blast hit her and sent her flying to a wall. The soul gang turned to see who caused it their eyes widen, they saw a girl in a seed uniform and a guy wearing the presidents outfit and a guy with blue shirt blue pants black shoes and a tail then they ran toward me then the girl in the seed uniform and the guy in the presidents clothes helped Squall to his feet.

" Squall are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Y-Yeah, Lightning. But what are you and Laguna doing here?" Squall asked shocked to see them here.

"Hey Squall!" Zidane said Squall's eyes widened.

"B - BROTHER?" Squall almost screamed when he saw Zidane.

"Brother?" The soul group said shocked, so the guy with the tail is Squall's... brother?

"Zidane, what are doing here?" Squall asked, Zidane was about to answer when he heard a cracking sound coming from the rubble were Ultamicha was under. Then she popped out of the rubble.

"HAHAHAH You think that could stop me?" Ultamicha said as she got back up from the rubble only to be blasted by Squall's fire barret, Lightning's friga, and Laguna's ricochet shot.

"Stay back!" Lightning yelled as she was ready to use her raiser Gail again, Ultamicha just laughed at this.

"I'll be back." she said as she disappeared, it was over...for now.

"Where did she go?" Maka asked.

"Probably back to her HQ, she's not giving up that easily." Laguna said.

"By the way who are you guys?" Soul asked the three visitors.

"I'm Lightning, Squall's friend." Lightning introduced as Squall changed back and he covered his arm.

"Laguna." Laguna introduced.

"Zidane leonhart." Zidane introduced with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater." Maka introduced.

"Yes it's nice to meet you too." Lightning said with a smile.

"The name's Black*Star! and I'll will one day surpass god and become the awesomeness ninja assassin who ever live! and this my partner Tsubaki!" Black*Star introduced with a grin, Tsubaki sighed.

"Is he..." Laguna asked.

"Please don't ask." Tsubaki said, Laguna was confused at first but he thought it was a good idea not ask.

"I'm Death the Kid, and these are my partners Liz and Patty." Kid introduced.

"What's up with your hair?" Laguna asked, this made Kid start crying like a crazy person.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE THIS!" Kid cried, Liz and Patty started to calm him down.

"And I'm Blair" A women warring a witches outfit said as she walked up to Laguna.

"Wow you really cute." Blair said, this made Laguna blush.

"Why thank you" Laguna said.

"So you guys knew that Ultamicha was here?" Squall asked.

"Yeah Zidane helped us track you and help you out." Lightning said.

"SQUALL!" A girl yelled as she ran toward Squall and kissed him again which didn't go unnoticed, he was now smiling.

"Anko? you alright?" Squall asked the girl, she nodded.

"Thank god." Squall thought with a sigh.

" Squall? who is this and why did she kiss you?" Lightning asked confused.

"Oh yeah this is my partner, Anko. Anko this is Lightning, Laguna and my brother Zidane as for the kiss we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend." Squall introduced with a smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Anko." Lightning said as she bowed in respect.

"Yeah same here." Laguna said.

"It's really great to see you have a girlfriend Squall." Zidane said.

"yes it is!" Squall said with a smile.

Anko was smiling too.

"this is a great day for you my brother." Zidane said playfully, then everyone left but first had to contact Shinigami-sama, then Maka wrote on a window 42-42-564, then a image of Shinigami was now on the window.

"How was the mission did anything happen?" Shinigami asked the group.

"Yeah one of Squall's enemies came and attacked us." Maka answered.

"That doesn't sound good." Shinigami said with a worried look on his face, and then he noticed someone very familiar in the group. Shinigami was now shocked.

"Zidane?" Shinigami said wide eyed, Squall and the soul group was shocked. Did Shinigami-sama and Zidane know each other.

"Long time no see Shinigami-sama." Zidane said with a grin.

"you know each other" Squall asked

"yes I was a student here" Zidane said

"A STUDENT" the whole soul group yelled

" Squall that's so cool" Soul said

"yea" said black*star

"thanks" Squall said

THE END


End file.
